HighSchool Life Sucks
by Animefreak2003
Summary: S/K Selph/R The KH gang is in highschool and life as a highschooler sucks *r for language and later sexual content
1. The day starts off sucky!

HighSchool Life Sucks  
ALARM: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
KAIRI: "Whaaa...."  
ALARM: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
KAIRI'S MOM'S VOICE: "KAIRI! GET UP! YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL!"  
ALARM: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
KAIRI: "Uhhh....."  
Kairi's mom opened her 17 year olds bedroom door and walked over to the bedside table. She hit the alarm's off button and started to tap her foot, waiting for her daughter to wake the hell up.  
She had a look on her face that said "I'm pissed, don't mess with me!' Kairi opened her eyes slighty and streshed. then she looked at the clock which was glowing the time : 8:00 am. Then she turned on her side and went back to sleep, but soon woke up relizing she was late for school  
KAIRI: " OH MY GAWD! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! "  
She got up and ran to her dresser and picked out an outfit. She pulled out a white tanktop, blue jeans,a red baseball cap, a yellow braclet, gold ball earrings, and a matching pair of white underpants and a bra. Then, she raced into the bathroom and took a shower with Pina Colada shampoo and conditioner which left her hair smelling like coconuts. She got out of the tub and quickly dried offand then put on her clothes. She reached under the sink and grabbed the blowdryer and dried her hair. Then she brushed her teeth and threw on her cap to finish her totally awsome outfit. She grabbed some make up from the cabinet and then ran out to her room. Kairi grabbed the backpack that was limply laying on the floor, supported by the wall, and shoved the red lipstick and blue eyeliner into the front pockrt.  
KAIRI: " BYE MOM! SEE YA LATER!"  
She waved and ran into the hallway. She stopped at the mirror and smiled. Then, she ran to the stairs and instead of walking down, she slid down the banister by sliding with her feet. Just before she reached the end, she leaped off and landed in the door way of the kitchen. She ran to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. Running into the downstairs hallway ,she slipped into her silver with black outlining sketchers and ran onto the road. She ran to the dock to into her boat. She checked the clock on a nearby store and saw it was 8:10  
KAIRI: " SCHOOL STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!"  
She jumped into the boat , untied it and paddled it towards Destiny Island . Faster and faster she want. A couple minutes away from Destiny Island, she started talking to herself  
KAIRI: " Although I'm a straight A student, I sure don't live up to my reputation."* she rubs the back of her head and one of those fake cartoon sweat drops falls.*  
Within a couple minutes, she reached the island , jumped out of the boat and ran to the other side of the island ,water bottle still in hand , and ran to the front doors of Destiny Island HighSchool. She got a major shock when she found out that the doors where..  
KAIRI : "LOCKED! THEY CAN'T BE LOCKED! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"  
She peered through the door and saw her occasionally nice sometimes strict teacher. By the looks of it ,she was pretty happy.  
KAIRI : "NO! ITS MRS WAKAHOJI!"  
Kairi relized she was screwed. The only thing left was to go through the class window. She ran to the back of the school and thanked the lord it was open. She struggled through but got stck.*these are small class windows. I mean SMALL! * Since the door of the classroom was open , Kairi could hear Mrs. Wakahoji's highheels clacking in the hallway.  
KAIRI : "OH NO! NOT GOOD!"  
She finally fell through the window and everyone was looking at her . Just then ,the teacher came in, saw Kairi and looked worried  
MRS. W. : "Are you okay Miss Kairi?"  
KAIRI: " Oh.. yeah..just....doing..daily..excersises....1234...oh..yeah..feel..the..burn!" *'...' means Kairi's panting.*  
MRS. W. : "Okay, continuing.lets start with Math on the subject of Trigonomitry. Turn to page 345 in your textbooks."  
STUDENT : " Trigon what?!"  
* Assorted giggles from students including Kairi and Selphie*  
MRS. W. : "Hahahaha. Very funny nick. Nowthatreminds me. Please do your job." *She is talking in a sarcatict tone*  
NICK : " You mean,impressing the ladys?"  
MRS. W. : " Once again, hahahah nick. Maybe you'll have that same attitude in detention. Hmm?"  
NICK: "Oh, you mean roll call. Gottcha."  
Nick steps to the front of the class with a list and starts roll call.  
NICK: " Kairi?"  
KAIRI : '' Here."  
NICK : " Selphie?"  
SELPHIE : " Here."  
NICK : " Tidus?"  
* no reply* Nick checks him as absent  
NICK : " Riku?"  
*no reply* Nick checks Riku as absent  
NICK : " Sora?"  
* no reply* Nick checks him as absent  
NICK : " Wakka?"  
WAKKA : "Here."  
NICK : "Everyone is here except Tdsu, Riku, and Sora.  
MRS. W. : " Figures *sigh* lets.."  
Mrs. w. was interrupted by the three absent boys walking in and sitting in their seats. Rikku wore baggy pants and a Black shirt with the Fox motorcross racing symbol on it. Sora wore a White tight shirt that showed his muscles * Drool* and bue jeans and Tidus wore blue jeans and a red shirt.  
  
Authors Note : Sory. I forgot to put their ages. Here they are:  
Sora :17  
Tidus: 17  
Riku : 18  
Selphie : 18  
Kairi: 17  
I will try to get chapter two up A.S.A.P. BUH- BYE NOW , SEE YA LATER THEN! 


	2. The day gets worse

HighSchool Life Sucks!!!  
When I last left off the bad butt boys Rikku , Sora , and tidus just entered the class room of Mrs. W. Life is getting even more tough for Kairi. She was late, almost was caught trying to climb through the window, and lied. Man , what a bummer. This chappie is for all my loyal reviewers. You rule peeps! Hope you enjoy it. Its funny.  
  
KAIRI: " Hahaha Those guys are sooo busted! Their in deep poo! Hahahahaha!" * She snorts*  
SELPHIE: " They are in trouble and they are hot!"  
KAIRI: " Whatever! In what dream?"  
SELPHIE: " All of mine!"  
Kairi and Selphie burst out loud laughing and the teacher along with the other students turn to look at the two maniacs.  
MRS. W. : " Kairi , selphie. Would you like to share with the rest of the class what it so funny?"  
KAIRI and SELPHIE : " No."  
MRS. W. : " Good. Now on with the math lesson."  
At this time, Sora , rikku , and Tidus start a semi-intelligent conversation. Like that would ever happen. Sorry all Sora ,Rikku, and Tidus fans. I had to do it.  
SORA: " Geez, for once, I'd like to not get in trouble."  
RIKKU: " Yo, dude. Why arn't you wearing your normal, baggy clothes?You look wierd."  
SORA: " My mom totally disagrees with that wardrobe. Don't worry. i packed it in my bag. I'll change out of these doofy clothes later."  
TIDUS: " Thank God!"  
Kairi drops her pencil on accident and it happens to roll towards sora. Happns. Ooooooooooo! The big man, wants these two to hook up!  
KAIRI: " Damn, My pencil fell. Hold on a sec Selphie."  
SELPHIE: " Hurry up. Mrs. W. might have a horse if you don't pay attention!"  
KAIRI: " Yea, yea, Whatever"  
She gets down on her knees and goes to retrive her pencil. The only problem is, Its under Sora's foot. She tapps his foot and he slowly bend down to see whats up.  
SORA: " What?"  
KAIRI: " You're steppin' on my pencil.Move your foot."  
Sora notoces she's on her knees and looks down her shirt. Then he does a goofy sort a look loke a perv would do. Kairi picks up the message and covers her chest area, Hits Sora in the shin. Hard. Then, retrives her pencil.  
KAIRI: " butthole"  
She pops up and guess whose standing in front of her seat. Yep. Mrs. W.  
MRS. W. : " Miss Kairi! What were you just doing?''  
KAIRI: " My pencil fell, so I went to retrive it. It was under Sora's foot, so I tapped him to tell him to move his foot, but he looked down my shirt! So I sortta, hit him in the shin and Then, poped up here. And thats why we're talkin'."  
Mrs. w. ends up giving Kairi and Selphie detention with the boys. Kairi for the pencil shananagin and Selphie for covering Kairi and arguing back about it. Luckily for them, the bell rang before they got in more trouble. It was time for 2nd pierod. Chemistry. As sora planned, he changed into some baggy cargo pants and a baggy Volcrom shirt with a baggy Fox Racing sweat- shirt over it. I know. He's gotta be crazy. Fashion is crazy peeps.  
KAIRI : " Hey selph?"  
SELPHIE : " Yeah?"  
KAIRI: " I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night tonight. Mom will be at a bussines meeting. She said she'll leave me 40 bucks incase you were spending the night."  
SELPHIE: " Okay. I'll come over to your house at....... 7:00. Okay?"  
KAIRI: " Thats great. I'll have food ready."  
SELPHIE: " I gotta go. I have Home Ec..... with Tidus. He's cute, but too young."  
They did thier decret handshake which is too complicated to write out..  
KAIRI :" Damn, I have twiddly dee and Twiddly DUMB! This is gonna be the worst chemistry yet. 


	3. Rotten Little Bastard

Highschool Life Sucks  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Rotten little Bastard  
  
KAIRI: " Bye Selph! I'm off to lame ass chemistry. Catcha later. Remember 7:00."  
  
SELPHIE: " Okay. I'll be there."  
  
Kairi walked off towards Mr. Wakiki's Chemistry class. She thaught to herself as Rikku and Sora passed by," There are the boys who make chemistry suck more than it already does.' She sat down two seats ahead from Rikku and one seat next to Sora. She threw her red binder on the tiny wooden desk and slouched in her seat, occasionaly yawning. Mom was gonna throw down on her ass when she found out about today so far.  
  
SORA: "Yo.Katie isn't it? I'm So.."  
  
KAIRI: *interrupting him* " Your Sora and My name is Kairi not Katie. KA-I-RI. *under her breathe* dumb ass."  
  
SORA: "What was that?"  
  
KAIRI: "Nothin'"  
  
SORA: "Thats right. So some respect to those supirior to you Bitch.  
  
KAIRI: " Watch your tounge or I'll cut it off you rotten little bastard."  
  
SORA: " Whoa now lets not get physical. I wouldn't want to hurt you * under breathe* and your excellent breast."  
  
KAIRI: " Let God have mercy on you that we don't get physical you preverted, pussy whipped, dumb ass,dick face, son of a bitch ass monkey."  
  
SORA:" Watch it." * aside to rikku* " What does 'pussy whipped mean?"  
  
RIKKU: " You are sooooo helpless."  
  
* Sora then happens to touch kairi's left breast. Happens.*  
  
KAIRI: " You rotten little bastard!" * then she punches him hard in the nose, nearly breaking it.*  
  
SORA: " FUCK!"  
  
RIKKU: " Hey. kairi thats not funny. He didn't mean to do that,* under breathe* even though you do have excellent breast."  
  
KAIRI: *Punches rikku in the you-know-what area* " You're just as perveted as him! What are you two? Presidents of the Perverted club?  
  
RIKKU: "Nice punch babe."  
  
Kairi groans in agony and sits down.  
  
KAIRI: " Whats takin' this fuckin' teacher so long? Damnmit! I'm already having a bad day!  
  
Then Mr. Wakiki walks in with red lipstick all over him and ruffled hair.  
  
KAIRI: *under breathe* "looks like twiddly dee and twiddly dumb aren't the only pussy- whipped guys in school!"  
  
MR. WAKIKI:" lets begin class" * he straightens his hair and his tie  
  
45 minutes later the bell has finally rung  
  
MR. WAKIKI: " Kairi, please stay after class."  
  
RIKKU AND SORA:" Oh....... somebody is in trouble."  
  
KAIRI:" CAN IT! Um okay Mr. W."  
  
when everyone has left a safe distance from the class, except Rikku and Sora who are standing on either side of the door, Mr. Wakiki begins to talk.  
  
MR.WAKIKI: "Kairi, you're failing my class. In order to get extra points, you'll have to some thing for me."  
  
KAIRI:" What?"  
  
MR.WAKIKI: *He pushes kairi on top of his desk and gets on top of her adn rips her shirt.*" Give me you miss Kairi!"  
  
KAIRI:" NO! STOP! GET OFF OF ME! HELPPPPPPPP!  
  
then sora busts in and kicks Mr. W. off of Kairi and picks her trembeling body up. Rikku come in and ties Mr. W down with some rope he used for class and slaps him  
  
SORA: " Are you okay Kai?"  
  
KAIRI:" Y..yes. Thank you. he was.... goin... to...rape...me"  
  
SORA:" Its okay Kai. We're her now."  
  
KAIRI: * crying into sora* "Oh thank you. Your an angel not a preverted, pussy whipped, dumb ass,dick face, son of a bitch ass monkey.  
  
SORA:" Thanks. Here Rikku, hold her for a sec." then he takes off his sweater and puts it on Kairi. Then he picks her up again, "There ya go. Your not so 'revealed ' any more."  
  
KAIRI: "thank you."  
  
Selphie runs in and see's rikku, sora and kairi.   
  
SELPHIE:" OH MY GAWD! WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
Then rikku told selphie everything, stopping occasionaly because of her gasping, while sora cradled kairi. Prettj soon the next class saw the scene and the principal came. Shelpie told her everything and told her that Kairi was okay.   
  
PRINCIPAL:" Mr. Sora, since you're taking care of Kairi so much, you will watch over her in the Nurses room for the rest of the day.  
  
SORA:" Yes mam."  
  
then he walked towards Mrs. Tahachiho's office and stepped in side, still holding Kairi.  
  
So? Too Mushy Just right? Please tell me! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Lunch, Detention,and a Shocking Suprise

Highschool Life Sucks Chapter 4: Lunch, Detention, and a shocking surprise!  
  
KAIRI: "Oh man that was the worst dream!" Kairi looked up with drool running the side of her mouth. Her red hair was flopped all over her face. Some of it was even sticking to her mouth because of her drool. She pushed back her hair and looked around at her surroundings, a small white room with bright lights and dorky red furniture. She tried to remember what happened, but only got a headache in the process. She pushed herself up, but unexpectedly stopped. She pushed her arm down. Just as she expected, she had been lying on something rough, but nice. She looked up and saw that she was lying on Sora. KAIRI: " Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" *She screamed and flipped over backwards onto her ass. SORA: * looking alert* " What! What! What's wrong!" KAIRI: " Why was I sleeping on you?"  
Sora sighed and then laid back down. SORA: " You were almost raped by Mr. Wakiki. Remember?" KAIRI: " Holy shit! I do remember that. You and Riku saved me!"  
Now Kairi is jumping up and down saying " thank you thank you!" over and over. Then she does the unthinkable. Wrapping her arms around Sora (who is now standing up) and hugs him with a great force. Suddenly caught up in the moment she pulls him down towards the sofa and kisses him. Soft at first and then rough. She ran her fingers through his hair. Riku and Selphie who just stared wide-eyed at them suddenly joined them. RIKU: " Go Sora!" SELPHIE: *scoffs at Riku* "Shut up! Kai, uhh do you know what your doing? Uhh Kai, Kai! KAI!" KAIRI: *stops kissing* "Umm.Sorry! I was caught up in the moment! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" SORA: *still has a kissing face* "huh? Oh, it's ok! Now that your back to normal lets all go to lunch," * stomach growls * "I'm starving!" RIKU: "Sounds good to me!" SELPHIE: "We'll be there soon, I need to talk to Kairi." RIKU: " Ok. Bye!" SORA: " You totally have a thing for him don't you? Awwww how cute." KAIRI: "Whatever I was." * Before she can finish Selphie Interrupts * SELPHIE: "Caught up in the moment, I've already heard it. Save it gal. Lets go get a Heart attack on a Greasy Bun, aka The Cafeteria Cheeseburger." KAIRI: "Hahahaha Ok. I just LOVE cafeteria food. Its sooooo Greasy." Kairi and Selphie walk out the door and hook a hard right than left than a left again and another right *its hard to get to the Cafeteria * and walk through the swinging double doors. When finally they reach THE CAFETERIA!!! KAIRI: "Hey Melinda * lunch lady * give me. The Kairi Platter." MELINDA: "Oh Si Si el Kairi Platter! Nice choice! And for Selphie.?" SELPHIE: " The Selphie Salad and Cheeseburger. The usual." MELINDA: "Ok coming up! Frank, Frank, FRANK!" A crusty old Mexican man who hasn't bathed in FOREVER wakes up and answers Melinda * I don't have a thing against Mexicans though, because I AM one * FRANK: " What? What?!" MELINDA: "I need two cheeseburgers, one chicken salad, one large order of Fries and Two Large Diet Cokes! FRANK: " Ok coming right up!" Several Minutes later their order arrives and their eyes get Big and Bright MELINDA: " Have a good day ladies!" KAIRI: " Ok Melinda Will do!" They follow the silver tray line thingy and end up at the Cash Register. SELPHIE: "Howdy Bobby." A short teenager with WAY to much acne and boils looks over his thick- rimmed glasses. He was wearing a White shirt with suspenders, a pocket protector and high water Khakis BOBBY: "Hi Selphie. Your lunch total comes to $2.50." * WOW! All that for $2.50?! Man where do they go to school? * SELPHIE: " Cool. Thanks Bobby." They pay their lunch fee and go sit at their regular table. The one with the most gum underneath it, it was said that the gum lived! Kairi and Selphie bit into their lunches and cried KAIRI: " Sweet bliss that is so holy!" SELPHIE: " Yeah I know" They continued to happily eat their lunch and gradually their 30 minutes was up. They gathered up their trash and threw it away. SELPHIE: Well time for our last Three classes of the Day and then.. Don Don Don! Detention! *Thunder crashes * KAIRI: "Did you hear that?" SELPHIE: " Hear what?" KAIRI: " Never mind. Well gotta go! See ya in Don Don Don! Detention *thunder crashes * SELPHIE: Did you hear that?" KAIRI: "Hear what?" SELPHIE: " Well see ya later!" As the girls parted towards their classes the boys followed.  
3 Hours Later The girls and the boys slowly fill up the empty classroom for Detention. Nothing much really happens except for.. SORA: " Hey Guys.. I say we have fun tonight." RIKU: " Ok. Like what?" TIDUS: " Yeah like what?"  
They all get a devilish grin and laugh TIDUS, RIKU&SORA: "PANTY RAID!" TIDUS: "Perfect. But whose panties shall we raid?" SORA: " how about..."  
Once again they get a devilish grin and laugh TIDUS & SORA: " KAIRI!" Along with boys, RIKU: SORA'S MOM!" ALL BOYS: " Wha?" TIDUS &SORA: MY MOM! SORA'S MOM! Along with boys RIKU: " KAIRI!" ALL BOYS: " Wha?!" TIDUS: " Rock Paper Scissors? " SORA & RIKU: "Ok. Sound reasonable." In the end Sora wins SORA: " KAIRI'S PANTIES GET RAIDED TONIGHT!"  
  
ALL BOYS: " YEAH!"  
  
End of Chappie So whatch think pretty good no? hehehe send me reviews and I'll update later! Gotta go to bed its 1:47 pm. * yawn * so tired I could fall asleep on the keyboooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo * snore snore occasional drool * 


	5. AuThOrS nOtE

Authors Note Sorry haven't written in a while! Been grounded! Promise to write the next chappie soon! Should be up by halloween 


	6. Halloween Tricks

High School Life Sucks Chapter 6: Halloween Trick  
  
KAI: "OK, detentions over and I can finally go and get everything ready!"  
Kairi walked out to the sandy beach and turned a corner where she walked through the door leading to the other side of the beach. She looked ahead of her and saw her creation with the other kids on Destiny Island. There was a shabby bridge and a tower with a line swing. Her fave chilling place was the tower. It had fake webs on it and a pumpkin on it. Halloween. Was her fave holiday. You get crap loads of candy. What's not to like?  
She slowly walked towards the tower. She was careful to watch out for the trick step. The tower wasn't that tall and it was a little rickety. Slowly she hesitated to climb the ancient tower. At the top she could see Hope Island, her and all her friends' home island. The view was good and she could smell the salt-water smell that always calmed her. KAI: "I'd better head home. It's almost time to party. Maybe just one slide on this old tower."  
Kairi grabbed hold of the handle and jumped off the tower. This simple thing managed to still give her pleasure after 5years. When she reached the checkpoint she realized she was in a pickle. It was high up. Kairi peered over the ledge and took a deep breath. KAI: "Time to fly!" she said as she grabbed the ledge with one hand and jumped off the ledge. THUD! She landed gracefully on the ground. She had actually managed to land on her feet. Kai got up and brushed away the dust that lifted because of her landing. SORA: "Didn't think I'd see ya here." Kai whipped around and saw a tall brown haired boy smiling goofily at her. KAI: "What do YOU want?" SORA: "Calm down warrior. Just came to ride the tower swing" KAI: "Funny, I was just leavin, swings all yours. Have fun." With that, Kai turned around and headed to the dock, leaving Sora in the dust. Little did she know he would be seeing her later.  
  
7:00 AM, Kairi's House KAI: "Hmm.. where's Selph?"  
Then the doorbell rang and sure enough it was selph waiting outside with a big bag of junk food. From what kai could see there was chocolate, chocolate, and loads of pop and popcorn. The only thing kai didn't see was more chocolate. Wait strike that. Yes there was. SELPH: "Quit gawking and let me in!" KAI: "Oh sorry! Ok come on in!" SLEPH: "Finally, man I was freezing my butt off! May I remind you that it is like sub-zero at night when you live on a." Selph stop what she was saying. It was her time to gawk. Not only had Kairi gotten McDonalds (yummy!) but she also got the matrix and the matrix 2. There was also Dr. Pepper and Pepsi, gummy bears, gummy worms, goobers, milk duds, Airheads, Pickles, Popcorn, Tacos and much much more. Ya see this is how it is, Kai's dad, Eric, always believed that there would be a war between the different worlds. He would stock up on food and pop. Unluckily for him, there never was one. So they just ate the food when they pleased. SELPH: "Oh my GAWD!!!!!! Its beautiful Kai!!!!! I think I'm gonna cry!" KAI: "No prob selph, come on lets watch the Freddy Kruger. I hear that this Movie is scary!!!"  
  
Outside the house  
Operation Panty Raid SORA: "Ok boys time to fly!" Sora blushed; he stole that line from Kairi, Guess she really didn't know who long he was there. RIKU: " Cool line dude, where'd ya get it?" TIDUS: "Yea where?" SORA: "I dunno, some kid said it so I stole it." RIKU: "Oh ok!" TIDUS: " Hey Sora, got the stuff? I have my bag. How 'bout you Riku?"  
Tidus peered into his bag. He had everything he needed. There was a crowbar (Just incase the girls freaked and had a nervy spaz), A camera (Obviously for photos), and a juice box (In case he got thirsty). SORA: "I got my stuff." Sora had ski masks and flashlights. He also had a decoy pizza box that he could get Riku to deliver as Tidus and him slipped in through the window. RIKU: "Yep, I got my Papa Joe's outfit packed." SORA: "Okay, let operation panty raid begin!!!!!"  
Meanwhile. KAI: "Hey ya hear that Selph?" SELPH "You sure its not my screaming?" KAI: "Sound like bushes rustling. " SELPH: "OH MY GAWD ITS FREDDY!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" KAI: "Knock it off. Listen." Indeed there was a rustling of leaves and a accidental scratch outside. Riku's nametag scratched against the wall. When he was done changing and everyone was ready, They began. SORA: "Ok boys circle in" Then they all circled up and put hands their hands in ALL BOYS: (in a whisper) "Time to Fly!"  
  
Inside the house of scardy pants KAI: "I'm sure it was only the wind Selph. Freddy Kruger doesn't exist." SELPH: "Ha ha hahahahahahah sure ok hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah" KAI: "Cut it out that's creepy!" SELPH: "Uh.ok." Then there was another scratch and it was a stray cat this time.  
DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!! KAI&SELPH: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" RIKU: "Hey, let me in I have a delivery for you." KAI: "Huh?" RIKU: "Yeah one large pepperoni and cheese pizza." SELPH: "Huh?" RIKU: "Just let me in!" KAI: "hold on a sec." Kai grabbed a pillow and opened the door prepared to hit and run. RIKU: "WOAH! Watch it now." Riku saw a trembling Selphie behind Kairi and then noticed the boys sneak in and then he said, "Your total is $5.99" KAI: "I didn't order a pizza though." RIKU: "Tough luck well got to go see ya at school!" Then he rushed off into the night and giggled. The plan was almost ready. At 11:00, he would be back to sneak in and join his buddy.  
In Kairi's closet  
9:00 P.M SORA: "Just a few more hours and Riku will join us. Lets just sit here and listen." TIDUS: " 'Kay." Then Kairi walked in. KAI: "hold on selph, pause the movie I'm gonna change into my p.j.'s" BOYS: "* GULP *"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
Hoped you liked it, sorry for the wait! Chapter 7 in the works! Watch the plot unfold even more muah hahahahahahahahaha!!! 


	7. Truth or Dare

High School Life Sucks Chapter 7: Truth or Dare  
  
KAI: "Hold on Selph! I'm just gonna slip on my silk PJ's!"  
* In the Closet of Kai's room * SORA: " S..s..silk....p..Pj's? " RIKU: "Um... maybe we can advert our eyes. Or something..."  
  
Kairi had studied Karate with Mater ZenGen so she had known Sora and Riku were hiding in the closet, plus they breathed really hard. She opened the door and silently told Selphie to come into the room.  
  
KAI: "Oh, selp could you get this bra off for me." SELPH: "Oh, okay." Kairi and Selphie had been friends forever so they could read what each other was trying to say. Selphie understood that Riku and Sora were in the closet. She picked up a pillow and walked over to the closet, smiling manically. KAI: * MOUTHED * 3,2,1, GO  
Selphie and Kairi opened the door and began bashing the heck out of them. They pulled them out of the closet and dragged them to the couch and pushed them down. Over in the corner was a tied up Tidus with wide eyes. SELPH: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KAI'S HOUSE?!?!?!?!?!?!" KAI: "That was my line..." SELPH: "O sorry." RIKU: "Umm... we were...." SORA: "a Panty raid that's what! Ok a panty raid!" RIKU: "O man why did you tell!" KAI: "Uh...... nasty." SELPH: "Totally." KAI: "You want my underwear? Well you'll have to play a little game of Truth or Dare for it!" ALL BOYS: "Uh oh. Its gonna be a long night."  
  
DON DON DON! Sorry it's a short chapter but I'll update soon enough! My Grammy comes over today!!!!! I love her! And her cooking! 


	8. I dare you to

High School Life sucks Chapter 8: Spin the bottle/Truth or dare.  
  
SORA: "Okay we'll play your little game." RIKU: "what are you doing?" SORA: "*whispers* just play along, follow my lead" RIKU: "oOoOoOo okay!"  
  
Sora and Riku were planning to use reverse psychology which would make the girls want to set them free. Little did they know that the girls were planning to use reverse reverse psychology to make them want to stay and play this fun little game. They all laughed in a fit of silent giggles. Tidus in the corner was watching wide eyed at this marvel of a great story.  
  
KAIRI: "Okay boys, I go first." SELPHIE: "Woo hoo this is gonna be great."  
  
Kairi pretended to stretch and yawn when in fact, she was really pressing the button to activate the magnet on Sora. This is how it happened.  
  
INFORMATIONAL FLASHBACK  
  
When Kairi and Selphie found Sora and Riku, they slapped remote controlled magnets on them to help in their little game. It was ingenious. Selphie had the remote to Sora and Kairi had the remote to Riku. Since Kairi was up, so was Riku. This was gonna be fun!  
  
BACK TO THE PRESENT!  
  
As Kairi stretched, she pressed the button which was so cleverly hidden in her necklace. (Technology today is crazy peeps don't ask!). Then the game began! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Kairi spun the bottle lightly and it directly landed on Riku.  
  
KAIRI: "Riku, truth or dare." RIKU: "Dare." KAIRI: "I dare you to tell us what you like about.....Selphie." RIKU: "Well....she is really pretty...and nice...and well...she is funny." SELPH: "Awwww....thanks Riku." SELPH: "My turn now!"  
  
Selphie twisted her earring first and switched on Sora's magnet, as Kairi turned off Riku's. Giving the bottle a good spin, it landed directly on Sora and she grinned.  
  
SELPH: "Truth or dare?" SORA: "Dare." SELPH: "I dare you to.....kiss.....KAIRI! On the mouth!" SORA: "What?!" KAIRI: "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
Tidus who was still in the corner was smiling like a maniac. This was the greatest thing ever.  
  
SORA: "Well... if ya have to, ya have to." KAIRI: "Um....okay. But it will be a quick one."  
  
Sora reached over and cupped Kairi's face. He closed his eyes and moved his face closer to Kairi's face and then pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle and then got harder. He opened her mouth with his tongue and slid it in. Their tongues played tug-o-war and kairi won. 5 minutes passed of the passionate lip lock. Kairi's breathing was ragged and short and she was sweating.  
  
KAIRI: "wow." SORA: "wow." SELPH: "OH MY GAWD! KAI!" RIKU: "GO SORA!"  
  
OMG! DUN DUN DUN! HAHAHAHAHAHAH READ ON PEEPS FOR THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF HIGH SCHOOL LIFE SUCKS!  
  
A/N: So...........u like? Well is it to sappy or is it god? Review! Writers block stinks! 


	9. The Matrix andlove?

A/N: Sorry it takes forever to update. For all of my loyal fans, MoonFlow- Kairi, Kairi leonheart, kairi-sora 16, J-Kwon/Thet, PureHikari, zaraun, Leonlionheart, Shorty4life, AnimeFreak290, Yuniepie, Saint Mitch, riku- lover 101, Draco's Kitty, EmberKitty1424,nolantails229, monique-179, Tokyobabe2040, riku-angel, Baby Chocobo, Kazaman, Tiger5913, ToraYoukai, & Meow Mix. Gosh that's a lot. Well, on to the story because you guys will impale me with pitchforks and junk if I don't. Well, HERE WE GO!!!!  
  
High School Life Sucks Chapter 9: The Matrix and......love?  
  
KAI: "Oh my gosh. I can't believe I did that. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" SELPH: "Wow kai that was.....weird and romantic at the same time." RIKU: "Dude. That was intense!" SORA: "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"  
  
Tidus who was still in the corner was dumbstruck. He then quickly said, "Can I be untied? Please?"  
  
RIKU: "Oh wow we forgot you were in the corner dude. Sorry."  
  
Tidus was quickly untied and then helped up the teens. He was staring wide eyed at Kairi and Sora.  
  
TIDUS: "That was...Um...really weird." KAI: "Your telling me. Man. Well, we shouldn't let the party be ruined. You guys wanna stay and watch the matrix movies? We got any type of food you guys might want." RIKU: "Well, I guess we could. I mean there is nothing else to do." SORA: "Ok, um...I'm just gonna go outside for some air. Just for a couple of minutes. I've seen the first one already."  
  
Sora went outside of the house and everyone else began to get the sleeping bags and popcorn and other snacks. Kairi went to the bathroom and slipped outside to check up on Sora. He was outside lying on the ground and staring up at the sky. Shyly walking over to see if he was still in shock, Sora heard her and looked back at her. Getting up, her stuttered to talk to her.  
  
SORA: "Um... hey Kai. What's up?" KAI: "Are you okay Sora? You seem to be in shock. I kinda am too." SORA: "Yea. Well if I had to kiss anyone, I'm glad it was you. I did always kinda like you." KAI: *blushing* "Oh my, um well, I kinda like you to." SORA: "Really? Well that's more shocking than......"  
  
Sora didn't get to finish his sentence because Kairi had pushed her lips up against his. Putting her arms around his muscular back and pulling him down on to the beach on top of her, Kairi was in heaven. This wonderfully handsome young man was kissing her full on. Sora entered her mouth with his tongue and explored the inside of her mouth. Pulling his hand out from underneath her, Sora put his hand on her stomach and then quickly ended the kiss to ask something.  
  
SORA: "May I, Miss Kairi?" KAIRI: "Go right ahead. As long as we keep it above the belt." SORA: "Fine with me."  
  
Sora resumed kissing Kairi and moved his hand slowly up her shirt. Tracing patterns on her small stomach, Sora then moved upwards until he reached her bra.  
  
KAI: "Maybe we should go back in where it's warmer." SORA: "'Kay. Sounds good to me." The two love birds got up and entered the house. The movie was at the club scene so they were out there longer than they thought. Grabbing seats next to each other on the couch, Kairi pulled a blanket under the two and the underneath the covers, she removed her bra.  
  
TIDUS: "About time you love birds got back." SORA: "Oh shuddap and watch the movie."  
  
Kairi took her bra off and then hid it in the crack of the couch. She nodded at Sora and he slid his hand up her shirt. Moving slowly, he began to make circles around her chest area and caress her skin. A silent moan of pleasure escaped Kairi's lips and she suddenly realized what she was doing was wrong. She grabbed Sora's hand and silently shook her head to stop. Sora realized that this was wrong as well and gave Kairi her bra. She replaced it and they snuggled up together and watch the movie. By the time both movies were done, it was 2: 00 am and they were all ready for bed. Kairi and Sora fell asleep together and Selphie fell asleep between Tidus and Riku. The sounds of snoring and breathing filled the room.  
  
The next morning, the boys left around noon and went home. Selphie sat down on the couch and Kairi began to talk.  
  
KAI: "Wow, selphie, I think I like him."  
SEPLH: "Really kairi? After all you said about him? Wow." KAI: "Yea. Man that's intense. Whoa what day is it?"  
SELPH: "Saturday why?"  
  
KAI: "OH SHIT! WE HAVE BAND PRACTICE!!!!!"  
SELPH: "OH MY GAWD YOUR RIGHT!!!!" The two girls quickly got dressed and then grabbed their instruments out of the garage. Kairi had a kick ass red electric guitar from Guitar Research. It had all the stickers of her favorite bands on it like AC/DC. Black Sabbath, and her very own band, American Angels. (Tee hee that's my band! That's my guitar too!) Selphie grabbed her bass guitar which had Hendrix, Metallica and other bands on it. They ran to the secret place and crawled in side. There inside, was April (Drums) (don't ask how they got it in there) and Amy (Back up Guitar) waiting for them  
  
KAI: "Sorry girls. Well lets hit it from the top." APRIL: "1...2...1, 2, 3, 4!"  
  
A/N: Kairi's band, American Angels, is a rock tribute band so they play other peoples rock n' roll songs. What a kawinky dink! So does my band! Right now they are about to play 'Enter Sandman' by the great band Metallica! TAKE IT AWAY!  
  
Say your prayers little one  
  
Don't forget, my son  
  
To include everyone Tuck you in, warm within  
  
Keep you free from sin  
  
Till the sandman he comes Sleep with one eye open  
  
Gripping your pillow tight Exit light  
  
Enter night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land Something's wrong, shut the light  
  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
  
And they aren't of snow white Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
  
And of things that will bite Sleep with one eye open  
  
Gripping your pillow tight Exit light  
  
Enter night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land Now I lay me down to sleep  
  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
  
If I die before I wake  
  
Pray the lord my soul to take Hush little baby, don't say a word  
  
And never mind that noise you heard  
  
It's just the beast under your bed,  
  
In your closet, in your head Exit light  
  
Enter night  
  
Grain of sand Exit light  
  
Enter night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land So what do ya think? Is it long enough now? Well? huh huh? WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME! I promise to type faster! Sorry I haven't updated on Kai's secret admirer lately. Been working on this one. Well peace out peeps! 


	10. The School Dance

High School Life Sucks Chapter 10: The School Dance  
  
It was almost time for Christmas. Everyone was happy and anxiously awaiting for the fat man to drop off the damn presents. (lol jk Santa I luv u) Well Kairi and Sora were unusually nice to each other. They were glad to be caught under the mistletoe that covered about EVERY square inch of the ceiling. Everyone was laughing at this joke. Then on December 12th, posters were hanging in the hallway. They read:  
  
DANCE YOUR HEART OUT!  
TIME: 9:00pm – 11:30 pm  
WHEN: DECEMBER 15th  
WHERE: BACK OF SCHOOL  
  
Everyone was excitied. Today was Tuesday so the dance was on Friday. The dance was the gossip buzzing around the school. Then Kairi thought of something. Running to Mrs. W's class, she asked a question that could really help her.  
  
KAIRI: "Mrs. W? Can my band and I play a song at the dance? Please, it would truly help us practice. Please?" MRS.W: "Er...well I guess that's okay. Just 1 song right?" KAIRI: "Yes! Thank you sooo much" MRS.W: "Run along Kairi. Hope you guys play a kick ass show." KAIRI: "Mrs. W! I'll be sure to tell the girls."  
  
Kairi was extremely happy for the next 2 days. Pretty soon it was time for the dance. Kairi's band was ready. They were always together for the past 2 days trying to think of what song to sing. They decided on a special song. It would be a great dance. Well Kairi, Selphie, April, and Amy all got ready at Kairi's house. Kairi was wearing a tight red shirt that said: Lil' Devil and she had on loose khaki pants with the traditional sketchers. She had on maroon lipstick and light blue eyeliner. There was a tint of rose on her cheeks. Selphie had on a slinky black skirt and a tight white shirt. She had on gold hoops and bracelets. She wore sandals. Amy had on a skort and a pink low cut shirt w/ sandals. April was wearing a cute top that said: Lil' Angel and she had on dark blue pants that covered over her converse. The dance was minutes away and everything was ready. They got the stuff out of the secret place and set up on the stage. Then it was time.  
  
MRS. W: "Everyone, it gives me great pleasure to present the AMERICAN ANGELS!!"  
  
Kairi and the angels walked onto stage and got their instruments ready.  
  
APRIL: "1...2...3...1, 2, 3, 4" KAIRI: "HIT IT!"  
  
Kairi and Amy started up on guitars in a slow rhythm. Then Kairi opened her mouth and the words began to flow out like velvet. Everyone was mesmerized.  
  
There's clothes all over the floor  
  
I don't remember them being here before  
  
Smell of perfume isn't here, why's lipstick on the mirror?  
  
And still I don't understand  
  
No pictures left in the hall, there's three new holes in my wall  
  
Where the hells my credit cards, why's my wallet in the yard  
  
And still I don't understand  
  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
  
When you said you'd had enough  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
  
In one ear and out the other, whys love gotta be so tough?  
  
Should see the look on my face, my shit's all over the place  
  
Why's this happening to me, why'd you take both sets of keys?  
  
And still I don't understand  
  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
  
When you said you'd had enough  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
  
In one ear and out the other, Whys love gotta be so tough?  
  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
  
There's clothes all over my floor  
  
I don't remember them being here before  
  
There are no candles in here, lipstick still on my mirror?  
  
And still I don't understand  
  
Now I guess I should've listened  
  
When you said you'd had enough  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
  
In one ear and out the other, why must life be so tough?  
  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
  
When you said you'd had enough  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
  
In one ear and out the other, whys love gotta be so tough  
  
As soon as the dance ended, everyone cheered out loud and hollered. The performance was great. Kairi and the rest of the angels were happy. Then the angels cleaned up and danced. Everyone was happy.  
  
SORA: "That was awesome Kairi!" KAI: "Thanks! Let's dance!" The song naughty girl by Beyonce came on. Kairi started to dance with Sora. Bumpin and grindin the entire song, Sora left the dance at 11:30 with a little buddy.  
  
LOL couldn't resist. U LIKE? REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. ERGENT ERGENT! AUTHORS NOTE!

ERGENT ERGENT!! THE SONG PLAYED @ THE DANCE WAS A KICK ASS NICKLEBACK SONG CALLED "SHOULD HAVE LISTENED"!!! OK! BACK TO WORKIN ON THE STORY!  
  
THANX! THE AUTHOR! 


	12. Foxy Gurl

High School Life Sucks Chapter 11: Foxy Gurl  
  
THE LONG AWAITED CHAPPY!  
  
The dance was a smashing hit and everyone was singing the song the angels preformed. It was constantly played on HIRS their top 10 list. Kairi and the rest of the angel were extremely happy. Sora and Kairi had gotten closer over a period of 1 week. Soon almost half of the school knew about their romance. (Just goes to show ya that you can find love in a spur of the moment!)  
Just when Kairi and Sora's relationship reached its prime, the new girl moved in. Her sights set on Sora. The day it happened was December 18th, 2004. The day it all started. The KH wars. (K= Kairi. H= Heather. Get it? KH? Kingdom Hearts? hahahaha) Heather Fox moved into town like a hurricane. She was a 5'11" Blonde Bombshell. She had the most seductive pair of baby blues you had ever seen. She immediately earned the nickname "Foxy". Then, she ran into Sora. Then it all went all downhill for Kairi. Sora was walking down the hallway and then he turned the corner and ran smack dab into Heather. SORA: "Oh my gawd! I'm soOoOoOo sorry! I wasn't looking and soOoOoOo I'm sorr...."  
Sora's sentence cut short because he was mesmerized by Heather. Her smile, her eyes, her beautiful body, Her hair. FOXY: (Gonna call her that 'cause heather is long and I'm lazy.) "Oh, no I wasn't looking. I'm Heather. Your must be Sora." SORA: "Yea, how did you know?" FOXY: "Your reputation as this Kairi's girls boo precedes you. You're really hot." SORA: "Um....thank you I guess. You're not to bad yourself." FOXY: "I'm new here and I was wondering if you would show me the way to my next class." SORA: "Oh what do you have?" FOXY: "Chemistry. I think it's in Mr. W's class." SORA: "Oh, it isn't his class anymore. He got fired." Sora thought of the day that Kairi was attacked and almost raped. He was glad he was there to protect her. "It's Mrs. Hojo." FOXY: "Oh cool. Well could you help me find my way there? This is a big school." SORA: "Sure no problem." FOXY: "Thank You."  
  
It was then that Foxy made her move. She grabbed Sora's and kissed him dead on in the lips. Sora seemed to enjoy the kiss too. Then she grabbed him and they rand to chemistry  
  
FOXY: "Come on!!! I'll be late!" SORA: "Ahhhhhhh! SLOW..... DOWN!!!!!"  
  
Kairi turned the corner only to see her boyfriend kanoodling with some lower-class bimbo! She saw their hands linked together and them running down the hall together. She even saw the kiss. She dropped her books. Selphie came around the corner and looked at Kairi  
  
SELPHIE: "What is it girl?"  
  
Selphie saw Sora and the new girl flying down the hall and immediately felt grief for Kairi. She read the expression on her face. She immediately knew that they kissed.  
  
SELPH: "Oh my gawd girl! I am sooooo sorry!"  
  
Kairi's eyes began to well up with tears and she ran into the nearest girl's bathroom. ( DaMn YoU SoRa!!!!) She ran into the first stall and cried her eyes out. She hated him! Absolutely hated him! She loathed him sooooo much! Her hatred eventually turned to intense rage and since the day was half over, she went to the office and cleverly got out of school by complaining of a stomach ache. Best of all, nobody would know because she wouldn't get counted as absent. She left and rowed to Hope Island. She went to the training gym and was welcomed with a warm heart. She was Sensei Kaguroma's favorite nephew. She changed into a training outfit and then she met up with Kaguroma and asked something.  
  
KAIRI: "Sensei, can you teach me Martial Arts. Don't want a second Mr.W experience happening." SENSEI: "Of course dearie. Here let's get started."  
  
For hours they trained. By the time she was ready to leave for home, she had learned what had taken thousand of people to learn in years, in hours. Her patience and willingness to compete helped her out. She exited the dojo, dressed in her normal clothes and then ran into Sora.  
  
SORA: "Hey babe!" KAIRI: "Don't you hey babe me! I saw you and your little girlfriend! That BIMBO HEATHER!" SORA: "What are you talking about?" KAIRI: "DON'T EVEN START!"  
  
Sora was getting throughly pissed, but not as pissed and enraged as Kairi. He moved to hug her and she reacted in the only way she could. She slapped him. She slapped him with the intensity of a warrior. The slapping sound resonated throughout the island and Sora stood there, rooted to the spot, a hurt and shocked expression on his face.  
  
SORA: "Kai," KAIRI: "You shut the hell up! You... You big JERKOFF!"  
  
Kairi ran home, tears welling in her eyes. And just like that it was over. The relationship that was going so well was done for. The two ex-lovers stayed apart from each other. Sora went out with Foxy and Kairi stayed single, not trusting a single person ever again. She eventually changed her look. Just to get thoughts of Sora out of her head. She began to braid her hair and tie them together at the back of her head. (Like momiji in Blue Seed.) She wore regular blue denim jeans and white tank tops with normal white over shirts. She even lightened up on the makeup. She was a whole new Kairi. She wasn't ever late for class and was a teacher pet of sorts. She continued to train at the local dojo. She eventually became a black belt and a sensei in training. Then one day, Sora and Heather popped in for lessons.  
  
SENSEI: "Kairi we have customers! They wanna learn!" KAIRI: "Be right there Sensei!"  
  
Kairi walked out of the backroom and stopped short. She saw the couple nuzzling each other. She cleared her throat and they stopped.  
  
KAIRI: "I am Kairi and I will be teaching you Martial Arts today." FOXY: "Actually, we came in for just today, we were bored and decided to try it." KAIRI: "Martial Arts isn't bowling on a Friday Night. It is a serious art!" SORA: "Fine, we'll just do this one day and be out of your hair." KAIRI: "Much obliged."  
  
Kairi fought back tears while teaching these two. Seeing them nuzzle was more than she could take. Finally Selphie came in and took Kairi away for her lunch break.  
  
SORA: "See ya Sensei Kairi!" KAIRI: "Jerk off."  
  
She left and Kaguroma finished up their lessons. Kairi had a good cry and then pushed it off.  
  
KAIRI: "I'm stronger than that." She fell over onto her bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH IM GOOD! HAHAHAHHA REVIEW! 


	13. All mine

High School Life Sucks Chapter 13: All mine  
  
It had been awhile since Kairi and Sora had an encounter. She avoided him as best as she could, but sometimes, it wasn't good enough. Sora would try to talk to her or at least say hi when they passed each other. Selphie tried to help out Kairi with her problems as best as she could. They were inseparable, always together chatting away. Kairi spent a good 2 hours crying a week. She trained her hardest. She had to excel, be the best, & Get her mind off Sora. Pretty soon, she surpassed her sensei in power and fighting skills. She was a lean mean, sexy fighting machine. She loved it. Boys drooled over her. Her small innocent young girl act made then want her more. She was the public enemy #1 with all the girls in school. Even the faculty teachers wanted her. She always turned them down in a polite way. She normally would kick their asses and say no still, but she was different. Then she was pushed off the edge and the old Kairi was back.  
  
ETHAN: "Hey Kairi, what's up?"  
  
KAIRI: "Not much, the sky, the stars, the planets, the milky way..."  
  
ETHAN: "laughing that's not what I mean. You're pretty funny."  
  
KAIRI: "I guess so. Depends how you define funny."  
  
ETHAN: "Hey, you wanna go out for a smoothie later?"  
  
KAIRI: "No thank you, I have to study for our test."  
  
ETHAN: "Come on! Please?"  
  
KAIRI: "I'm sorry Ethan, I can't. This test is a really big one!"  
  
ETHAN: "Not as big as the plans I got for you!"  
  
Ethan moved towards Kairi and grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him. She dropped her books and kicked Ethan in the stomach. Next she back flipped away until she was a safe distance away. Apparently she hit him harder than she thought. He was on the ground gasping for air. She got in a warrior stance as people crowded around her. She stood up properly and fixed her shirt. Then Ethan came after her again. This time the old Kairi resurfaced. She kicked, punched, clawed, spit and did everything humanly possible to Ethan. He was really beat up by the time Sora pulled Kairi off of him.  
  
SORA: "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
  
KAIRI: "I'm fine. It's different than last time."  
  
SORA: "Just wanted to check."  
  
KAIRI: "I'm fine. Thank you any way."  
  
SORA: "Wait...Kairi,"  
  
Sora grabbed Kairi and kissed her dead on the lips. It was a passionate kiss, filled with softness but an intense love. Kairi could have melted in his arms. The whole school was watching. Foxy saw and then stormed off.  
  
FOXY: to herself "I thought I got rid of that girl! UGH!"  
  
Foxy ran off and left a crowd watching in awe as Kairi and Sora kissed. It was a passionate moment between the two. Kairi finally broke the enchanted spell the kiss was waving over her. She gasped for air and then finally collected herself.  
  
KAIRI: "Why... why did you do that? You're Foxy's guy now. That was... wrong for you to do."  
  
SORA: "I know, but...I just wanted everything between us to be back to the way it was. I still love you Kairi."  
  
KAIRI: "You really mean it? Then prove it. Prove that you love me."  
  
SORA: "I...love you Kairi."  
  
Kairi looked deep into Sora's eyes and saw what he was thinking. He still liked Foxy, more than just a little bit. She looked hurt. Then she slapped him.  
  
KAIRI: "How dare you lie to my Face Sora Yuramasha! (AN: I really don't know if that's his last name.) Admit it! You still have feelings for Heather! You bastard. You rotten little bastard."  
  
Then memories of her and Sora came flooding back. They raced in her mind like a hurricane. Then she thought of the night her and Sora spent together on the beach. She began to cry. She also thought of the time Sora first saved her. She then wiped her tears away and looked at Sora.  
  
KAIRI: "If you truly love me, come down to the dojo at 9:00 pm. Then we'll see how much you really love me."  
  
The day went on as a normal day. Then at 8:45, Kairi left her house to go to the dojo. When she arrived, she changed inside into a gi and then waited. At exactly 9:00 there was a rapping sound on the door.  
  
He's here thought Kairi. She got up and opened the door. She gave Sora a gi and he looked at her funny, and then he began to change. She blushed as his muscular body showed. She looked away. Then he was done.  
  
KAIRI: "If you really like me, you will fight me, and win. I must warn you, I am very good!"  
  
SORA: "I will win. I must have you back."  
  
Kairi and Sora bowed. Then the fight began. It was a long fight. It had punches, kicks, tiger claws, crane kicks, and Misudo punches (mad that one up!). Then it came to a screeching halt. Sora kicked Kairi in the stomach and she faltered. That was his opening. He charged and crane kicked Kairi. She flew backwards and crashed into a wall. A groan of pain escaped her lips. She got up and bowed.  
  
KAIRI: "An honorable fight Sora."  
  
SORA: "Thank you Sensei Kairi."  
  
Kairi was badly cut up and beat. She smiled and then she fainted. Sora rushed over to help her. He cleaned her cuts and wiped away blood. Then he lay down on the floor. He took his sweater and laid it out like a blanket. He cuddled with Kairi. When he was fast asleep, Kairi woke with a slight jump. She smelled Sora's familiar ocean spray scent. Then she fell asleep again.  
  
He's mine again! I could get used to this! Kairi thought as she drifted off into a deep slumber. She smiled in her sleep. I'm back!  
  
YAY! IT'S THE END! LOL I LUV KH! I SOOOOO WANT KH2! I HEAR IT COMES OUT IN DECEMBER! OOoOoOo i'm sooo excited and I just can't hide it! I know I know... just kidding. Review! Sorry it's taking me 4 eva to write another Kairi's secret admirer! 


	14. The Proposal

High School Life Sucks Chapter 14: The Proposal  
  
A.N:I am hence forth writing this story like a story and not a play like thingy. It got cornfusing! :-D ENJOY. O wait, this is NOT I repeat NOT a sequel to Kairi's Secret Admirer. Had some confusion there but it's fixed now.  
  
The next day, Kairi woke up early and was careful not to wake up Sora. She got dressed in her old clothes and then she realized how awful she looked. Looking in the dojo mirror, she saw her preppy school girl clothes and though _GODDAMN! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKIN? _She bent down over Sora and smiled. He was very handsome even when he was sleeping. Then he stirred and sleepily opened his eyes. He smiled and stretched. The memories of the previous night flooded back to him. Kairi smiled down at him  
  
_She looks like an angel_. Thought Sora  
  
He reached up and pulled her down on top of him. She was slightly shocked at first and then smiled.  
  
"You big palooka!" Said Kairi  
  
He pulled her into a kiss. They stayed like that. Then Kairi broke the kiss and moaned. Then she gently got up and helped up Sora. Throwing his clothes at him, she explained what they were going to do.  
  
"First we're going to "the mall". These clothes are SO not me."  
  
He changed and Kairi whistled. He was very well built and breathtakingly hot. Then she walked over to him. When he was done, she grabbed him and ran outside and across the street. Then they opened the door to "the mall". "The Mall" really isn't a mall at all. "The mall" was like a small shopping area with two sides, a prep side and a skater side. Kairi ran straight to the skater side and grabbed the clothes on the rack next to her. She hugged them and said, "Mommy's home babies!" then she maxed out her credit card and almost Sora's when she finally stopped. She had 3 bags, 4 boxes, and 5 large bags filled. She ran to the skateboard store and bought a cool satellite 13 skateboard that had a small chibi skater on it. She paid for the radical board and ran outside. The sunlight washed over her and made her skin glow. She smiled and ran home to tell her mom she was ok and that she was going to the skate park for a bit. She ran upstairs and dumped out her clothes. Then she ran downstairs and nearly ran into her mother's assistant, Miss Takahaji. She apologized and was sure to add "san" when she referred to her. She bowed and ran outside. She ran into Sora's open arms and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"'Come on babe, lets head out !" Kairi said  
  
So Kairi and Sora ran towards the skate park that was built on a near by island. Kairi had been there a couple of times and she was glad to be back. She kissed the ground of the skate park and began to cry, "I HAVE MISSED THEE!"  
  
Sora and Kairi skated for awhile when a girl approached them. It was Foxy.  
  
'"Sora! Where have you been! I've missed you sooo much darling!" Foxy said, as if she were talking to a baby. She hugged Sora and glared at Kairi.  
  
"Uh.. It's nice to see you too, I'm sorry foxy, and I was hanging out with Kairi. I also have one thing to say. I LOVE........"  
  
"I love you too snookums."  
  
"Actually, I was going to say Kairi. Hahahaha kinda awkward eh? "  
  
Foxy stormed off. She was fuming. She would be back. Sora and Kairi continued to skate, snuggling and kissing whenever they could. Then foxy returned with a proposal.  
  
"Kairi, I challenge you to a skating competition! The winner gets to have Sora. PERMANATLY."  
  
Kairi looked at her funny and then began to laugh her ass off. This was to rich. After an hour of gut-busting, face-melting, cry- your-eyes-out laughing, she accepted.  
  
"So when do ya wanna skate?" Kairi said, wiping away tears.  
  
"2 weeks from now, same time, same place. Oh, one more thing. I never said _I _would skate. He will be skating for me."  
  
Foxy turned around and behind her was a sight that made Kairi's stomach drop. Behind Foxy was none other than.............. Tony Hawk.  
  
Kairi's mouth dropped and she kneeled down. She gasped out, "Mr. Hawk! Wow! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" She got up and then realized the MASS skills Tony Hawk had. She was in trouble. Her ass was grass and Foxy was gonna smoke her.   
  
Foxy laughed as she walked away. See you in 2 weeks.  
  
Tony and Foxy walked away, leaving Kairi in a depressed mood. She was going to lose. No doubt about it. She walked over to Sora and kissed him in a deep passionate kiss. The last kiss they might ever have together. 


	15. Bam to the rescue!

High School Life Sucks Chapter 15: Bam to the rescue!  
  
Kairi was incredibly sad for the next two days. She moped around and didn't feel like skating anymore. She was sure that she was going to lose. That was enough to make her sad. Then she realized something. She never said that SHE would be skating. She just said she accepted the challenge. The fog cleared and she smiled like a little girl on Christmas that was about to receive one BIG ASS present! She opened up her _Skate World!_ Magazine and turned to the page with a face that made her smile. She dropped the magazine and ran downstairs for the phone. On the floor was the magazine, open to a page with a skating legend on it. It was none other than Bam Margera.  
Kairi ran and grabbed the phone. Running back upstairs, she called the number. Then a voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Ya, this better be good, I wasn't planning on wakin up for another 5 hours." Said the voice. Kairi looked at the clock. It was 8:00 pm. Still she perused her goal.  
"Mr. Bam, uh, I have a surprise for you." Said Kairi  
"I'm listin."  
"What if I said, that you could have the chance to skate against Tony Hawk and prove that you're better than him."  
"Well I'd say what time and where?"  
Kairi smiled and hurriedly said, "1 week and 5 days from now. It's on Hope Island."  
"Wow what a coincidence, some girl asked me if I wanted to come out and skate for her. Think her name was Foxy or sumtin. Yea I'll be there."  
Kairi giggled. Then Bam asked her something.  
"Why do you want me to skate for you? Can you even skate?"  
So Kairi sucked in a deep breath and told the story to Bam. He was satisfied and said he would be there. Kairi said 'thank you' about a million times. Finally she ended the call. Then she dialed Sora's number.  
"Hello?" said sora, in a gloomy voice.  
"Sora! It's me, Kairi! I have great news."  
"Kairi? Wow what is it?"  
"BAM MARGERA IS SKATING FOR ME!"  
"What?! No way! That is awesome! Ha! Maybe he'll win! Hey, how did you get him to come out here?"  
Kairi gladly told the story and her and sora were extremely happy. They rejoiced and said goodbye. They had only to wait 2 weeks to be together forever. Kairi flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She smiled and laughed, Foxy was getting what she deserved. A taste off her own medicine of sorts. Then, Kairi closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
_Just two weeks. Two weeks and Sora and I can be together forever.  
_  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Bam had come through and he was there. Tony was opposite Kairi and looked convinced he was gonna win. Then Kairi got off the ramp and held a microphone up to her face.  
"LADYS, GENTLEMEN, and foxy, I HAVE FOR YOU, THE SKATING LEGEND, BAM MARGERA!"  
Sure enough, bam stepped onto the ramp. Foxy was pissed and she was fuming. HOW DARE SHE?! Well foxy was more than confident that she would win. Then, waving a flag, the competition began. 


	16. A Loss and A Reward

High School Life Sucks Chapter 16: A Loss and A Reward  
  
The skate competition was beginning, and Bam was up first. He started out small, using a few ollies and grinding rails and then he kicked it up a bit using a few Heel-Side Railstands and a Ollie Fingerflip and two 180 casper hops. Then he did a couple butterflips and fakie 180 shove-it. Then when he landed, he skated towards a ramp. Ramping off he got high up into the sky. While the air flapped through his ruffled hair, he twisted around and around in a horizontal 360 of sorts.  
Kairi and Sora were breath taken. This was SOOOOO cool! Foxy was fuming and her face was red. Tony was smirking. Bam had gotten better since he and Bam had skated a few years back. As bam began to land, Tony got an idea. Bam got off his board and bowed, smiling, the expression on his eyes was hidden by his dark sunglasses. He was thinking, _Thank gawd that I found those hangover pills.  
_ Kairi ran over towards Bam and jumped up with joy.  
"That was awesome Bam! The horizontal 360 was awesome! What do ya call that one?" she asked  
"I dunno...um...I guess...Sign and Sealed." Said bam, shrugging.  
Kairi was star struck. Bam was so awesome! She was so happy that he decided to skate for her. She was basking in the happiness when Foxy came along. Slinking her way over, she touched Sora's collar and blew him kisses.  
"I think you're forgetting one thing. Tony still has to skate. Tony intends to win."  
On the skate course, Tony appeared on the top of the ramp. He was about to take off when he made up his mind. Going down the hill, he slowed down and stopped in front of Foxy and the rest. He unbuckled his helmet and got of his board. Kicking up his board and grabbing it, he sighed.  
"Um...Foxy, can I talk to bam for a second?"  
"Sure, make it quick though, you still have win for me."  
As Tony walked over to Bam, Sora moved closer to Kairi, as if telling Tony that he wanted to stay with her and he loved her very much. Tony smiled at Sora and winked. He continued walking and shook Bam's hand.  
"Way to go Bam. You won. I give up. You've really gotten better. Hey wanna go get something to eat? We could trade skating trick tips. I know a couple of cool ones."  
"Sure, I really haven't eaten anything since the airplane flight. I'm starvin."  
Bam and Tony skated off towards find something to eat, leaving Foxy and Kairi dumbstruck. Sora had fallen on the floor. He didn't believe this! Tony Hawk had given up, FOR THE GREATER GOOD!  
"That means...that........I WIN! HELLS YEA! O FUCKIN YEA!" screamed Kairi, waving her hands all around in the air. Foxy was mad and fuming. Her face was red and she looked like she was going to explode.  
Kairi walked over to Foxy and said, "Sorry to say this but, I win. I feel so sorry for you that I think I can help you find someone to replace sora."  
Clapping her hands, a boy walked out from behind the wall. He was tall and handsome. His name was Tidus.  
Foxy blushed and held out her hand. Tidus took it and kissed it softly.  
"My name is Tidus, You wanna go get something to eat or drink?"  
"Sure, lets get a coffee!" said Foxy as she grabbed his arm and ran off.  
Kairi and Sora stared at her walk off. Grabbing his arm, Kairi kissed Sora and kissed him long and hard, "I guess you're ALL mine. So what do you wanna do now?"  
"I can only think of one thing. That is...if you're ready to do it with me. I love you and I want to be with you for ever. I'm not just saying that to get in your pants too. If I was, I would have done it with your FOREVER ago. Kairi," sora said, grabbing Kairi's hands, "I really love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
Kairi began to cry, she loved Sora too. Hugging him hard, she whispered something in Sora's ears. She whispered,_ "Sora, I love you too. I also think we should make our love last."_  
They both went to their houses to get ready. Then at 12:00, they met up on the beach. Kairi was in a silky red dress. Sora was in the same outfit as at the skate park. Laying down on the beach, they cuddled and sora pulled out a blanket from his backpack he laid it down next to him and hugged Kairi and rolled over onto the blanket. Kissing her passionately and hugging her tight, Kairi and Sora sat down on the blanket and looked up at the moon. They were getting ready for a night to remember. 


	17. A Night to Remember

High school Life Sucks Chapter 17: A Night to Remember  
  
Sora and Kairi were lying on the beach and cuddling when they started talking about what they wanted to do.  
"What should we do sora? How should we start?" said Kairi  
"I think we should start by exploring each other. You should start." Replied Sora, blushing slightly.  
"Uh, ok...what should I do?"  
"Well, explore my body, find out my weaknesses, chuckle and ill find out yours."  
Kairi blushed and nodded, and then she began to lift up his shirt. He had a very nice body. Well built and tan, Kairi leaned back for a second to admire him. He looked like an angel. His skin was glowing in the moonlight; his messy hair was swaying in the breeze. Kairi chuckled and then straddled Sora, and smiled devilishly.  
"Hmm... I think I'll start on the upper torso, make ya suffer a bit." Kairi said, lean down towards Sora.  
"Don't be too hard, that's my job."  
Kairi chuckled and took a paupu fruit from the nearby tree and opened it up, and then she poured some juices on Sora's chest. Then, she put the paupu fruit on a rock. Leaning down, Kairi began to lick up the juices on Sora's chest. He moaned in pure ecstasy. It was more of a lustful throaty moan; it made Kairi act more like her normal bad girl self. She began to lick up the juices around Sora's nipples. He moaned and laughed a bit.  
_Damn, she's got one of my weaknesses._ Thought Sora  
  
Then, Kairi sucked up the rest of the juices and then grabbed some water from the small pond a little while away, and poured it on the Sora's chest, so he wouldn't be so sticky.  
_ That's my job! Thought Kairi_, chuckling  
  
"What's so funny?" Sora asked, sitting up on his elbows.  
"Nothing much, It's just I've learned some nice things about the upper half of you."  
Kairi unbuckled Sora's pants and pulled them off, she threw them on the ground and then she laughed. Sora had a little "something something" in his pants. Sora blushed and then looked away.  
"I think its cute Sora."  
"Uh, really? You think so?"  
"Yes, very much! I'd like to find out what the weaknesses of your "friend" are."  
Kairi then crawled over to Sora in a cat like way and saw that once again, sora was staring at her chest. This brought back memories of that fateful day in class. Things were different now, so when she saw him staring at her chest, she hit him or cover up; she made him want it more. She wiggled a bit and dipped a little lower. Kairi chuckled as she saw the tent get bigger in his pants. Something in her was making her wild and hot inside. She really like it, she liked it a lot! It was making her sex drive go off the charts. She was like an animal on the loose, after its prey. Her target: Sora.  
In an instant, Sora's boxers were off and Kairi was on her target so fast, they boxers hadn't hit the floor yet. She moved her hands over Sora's manhood; it was so big and hard. She liked this a lot. Her hand moved up and down on his manhood. Going faster and faster, Sora was moaning louder and louder till he reached his climax. Sora was smiling at Kairi; it was his turn to get his o so sweet revenge on Kairi for torturing him like that.  
"It's my turn Kai." Said Sora chuckling  
"Ok, make it good! ;)"  
Sora got up as Kairi took his place on the blanket. He slid Kairi's dress off and admired her beauty. She was so perfect in every way. He was getting hard just thinking of her. He slid his fingers all over her body. He reached her bra and frowned. He didn't know how to take these off. He fumbled with the straps and buckles. Kairi laughed and sat up. She unbuckled the bra in one simple stroke. Sora laughed and rubbed his head. Then she slid off her underpants. Sora stopped short. The sight of the beautiful body underneath him, squirming to cover up, was so rare and beautiful. Sora pinned down Kairi's hands with his and kissed her on the mouth. It was a beautiful passionate kiss. Kairi immediately stopped squirming and practically melted in Sora's kiss. This was the best kiss from Sora yet. It was wonderful. When Sora broke the kiss, Kairi had her eyes closed and was still in the kissing position. She opened her eyes and smiled. Sora smiled to, it was sweet revenge time. He poured the rest of the paupu juice on Kairi's chest and began to lick it up. He sucked on her breasts and let his fingers explore the rest of Kairi. As he sucked the juice from the valley of Kairi's breast, his finger reached Kai's sex. Between the moaning, Kairi gasped. This felt heavenly. Sora stuck his finger in her as she gasped. It felt so good. Sora moved his finger around until she was close to her climax. Then, he began to lick her sex. She gasped out loud and moaned as she reached her climax. Her love juices poured out and Sora was quick to lap them up.  
Kairi felt more than ready to actually have him in her. Her lustfulness made her horny all over again. Sora looked at her and she nodded. She wanted him in her and fast. Sora slowly guided his manhood to her sex and pushed in. Kairi screamed out and threw her head back. It felt so good; it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Sora waited until she was ready to continue. It only took a few minutes. Kairi's sex was so tight and hot, sora felt like he was melting in her. He pumped faster and harder. Sora and Kairi's moans mixed together as they continued to make their love last in the beautiful union of sex.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I AM GOOD! THIS WAS MORE OF A ROMANTIC CHAPPY THEN SEX. HOPED U LIKED IT! There will sadly be only 1 more chappy. I'm not sure yet. Well ill decide later. 


	18. The Romance Blossoms

High School Life Sucks Chapter 18: The Romance Blossoms  
  
Kairi woke up and found she was in her room, completely dressed and covered up. Was it all a dream? It couldn't have been, she was covered in sand and was sore. It was real. Then why was she home? It didn't make much sense but she was too tired to think about it. She took one look at her clock and then lay back down. Then her eyes opened up wide in terror.  
"2:00 pm?! OH SHIT I AM SOOO LATE!" she screamed. Then she heard footsteps coming to her door and she sank in her covers. It was probably mom, ready to chop her head off. If it was mom, why did she let her sleep so late? Normally she would have woken her up. The knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come in!"  
The door opened and a familiar head popped through the door. His messy hair was still messy and his beautiful blue eyes gazed at Kairi with a loving look about them.  
"Hey beautiful, you finally decide to wake up?" said Sora, He opened the door and walked in. He sat down on her bed next to her.  
"I didn't realize what time it was. Shouldn't we be in school?" she asked, cuddling next to Sora.  
"Kai, its Saturday!" he said, wrapping his arms around Kairi.  
"It is? Whoa, I didn't remember. Last night was wonderful Sora." Kairi said, closing her eyes.  
"Yea, you conked out last night after we finished. I had to carry you home. I even dressed you in pajamas so you wouldn't sleep naked." Sora said as he stroked her head.  
"Thanks, why isn't my mom home?" Kairi asked  
"She was home, she left for work. I came over as soon as she left, hey you should get dressed, Riku and Selphie are waiting for us. I hear that those two are getting along well. They went on another date last night and she said it was awesome."  
"K, I'll get dressed." She said as she climbed out of bed she saw what she was wearing. A large t-shirt that said, "I'd like to see life from your point of view, but I don't think I can fit my head that far up my ass!" obviously it was Sora's t-shirt. She chuckled and removed it. Then she gasped. She was naked underneath her shirt. Then she remembered sora couldn't put on her undergarments that well. She laughed and turned to Sora. She shook her head and seductively walked over to the bathroom, picking out clothes as she walked. After a few minutes, she came out of the bathroom dressed in a white tank and a skirt. She had her bathing suit on underneath just incase they went swimming. Her and Sora left the house and met up with Selphie and Riku.  
They met Riku and Selphie by the beach. They were cuddling and kissing each other. They greeted Sora and Kairi and then Selphie asked what they wanted to do.  
"How about the Hot Springs?" said Kairi. She was a little sore and her shoulders hurt.  
"Ok, sounds good!" said Selphie. They began to walk to the hot springs. They had to pay 15 dollars for each person, but it was so worth it. They all got undressed and got kissed goodbye. The girls had to go to the girl's spring and the boy's went the boy spring. They were only separated by a wall but it was a BIG wall. Selphie and Kairi talked about the previous night. Sora and Riku talked about the same thing.  
ON THE GURLS SIDE  
"It was so beautiful Selphie, sigh It was magical."  
"Awwww really? You think I should um...you know...have sex with.....Riku?"  
"OH! Selphie! I think you defiantly should. Ya know, if you love him. I did it with sora because I love him."  
"Ok, I think I'll do it tonight. Then I'll tell you EVERYTHING!"  
"K, Oh Gurl, I hope you feel the magic I felt."  
  
ON THE BOY'S SIDE  
"Dude, it was the best. Kairi was so into it. I loved it too!"  
"Should I do it with Selphie? I think we should."  
"Sure if you love her, I love Kairi, that's why we had sex."  
"Ok, I'll ask if she wants to now."  
  
Riku got up and got a towel, and walked over to the wall, then he stood next to wall.  
"Hey selphie!" he yelled  
"Yea Riku?" she replied  
"Uh... you wanna go out to night?"  
"Sure! Where are we going?" Selphie was blushing, this was perfect.  
"Uh...meet me on the beach. We'll have a picnic and walk, is 9:00 good?"  
"Yea, meet you there!"  
  
ON THE GURLS SIDE  
"Did you hear that Gurl?" selphie said, blushing and holding herself.  
"Yea, seems like the perfect time!" Kairi said, winking  
"Yea, sigh I can't wait."  
  
Kairi and Selphie enjoyed the rest of the day in the spa. Riku and Sora went in the sauna and the spring. They saw little of their girlfriends and littler of any flesh. They were boys after all! The day passed and soon it was night time. Then soon it became 9:00 and Selphie and Riku had their date.  
"Hi Riku, ready to go on our date?"  
"Yea selphie, uh, lets walk first."  
"Ok, where should we walk to?"  
"Just over the hill, I wanna show you something."  
"Ok Riku, well lets head out."  
  
Riku and Selphie walked into the trees and sat down in a small clearing. Riku lay down a blanket and sat down with Selphie. Selphie looked up and saw the moon. It was full and beautiful. Riku looked at her and smiled. He cuddled with her and stroked her head.  
"Um..Selphie, may I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what is it?" _This is it, if he asks then go for it!  
_ "Do you love me?"  
"Yes I love you very much, what made you ask that?"  
"Nothing in Particular. I was just wondering...uh.."  
  
Selphie interrupted Riku and kissed him on the lips. She loved him too and wanted to make their love last forever. She got on top of him and said, "Riku, will, will you make love to me?"  
Riku blushed and nodded his head. He would remember this moment forever. He laid Selphie down and began to undress her, he looked like a young boy, ready to open the best present he would ever get.  
  
HAHAHAHHA 1 CHAPPY LEFT!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA


	19. 10 years later

High School Life Sucks Chapter 19: 10 years later  
  
Days passed, and soon the end of the high school year and the group broke up as they went to different colleges. They really didn't keep in touch until that one fateful day. Nobody expected that small manila envelope could bring so much happiness to anyone, but it did.  
A 27-year-old Kairi opened the letter addressed: Ms. Kairi Fukari. Kairi cautiously opened the letter. Pulling out the thin piece of paper and reading it, Kairi's expression went from slightly mad to extremely. It was a letter inviting her to her 10 year high school reunion. It was set up to be like a dance of sorts and the letter asked if they could dress formally. She put the letter down and marked her calendar. June 25, that was day she would see the old gang again. It would only be a couple of days.  
Falling on her apartment sofa, she sighed. She was totally different now; her hair was very short now. Her attire was WAY different. She no longer wore baggy clothes and tank tops. She wore sophisticated skirts and blouses. She also wore heels and small earrings. She wondered if Sora was still the same. What about Riku and Selphie? Had they ever hit it off? She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. Good thing it was Friday, or else she would have been late for work.  
  
JUNE 25th, 7:00 am  
Kairi had her bags packed and was ready to get on her flight to Hope Island. Kairi pulled her luggage behind her and checked in. Then she waited 5 minutes until her flight came in. Looking outside of her window, Kairi's stomach filled with butterflies. She wondered mostly about Sora. Was he still single? Did he still have feelings for her? The thoughts of fear and happiness mixed together made her have a headache and slightly sleepy. She fell fast asleep to the hum of the engines.  
When Kairi woke up, she could feel the wheels of the plane touch the ground. Letting out a sigh of relief, she always was uneasy about flying. Well at least she was in her old home. Stepping in the aisle and walking off the plane, the sunlight hit Kairi's eyes and made her blink to get adjusted. Taking brisk fast steps, Kairi reached baggage claim faster than she expected. The buzzing sound of the baggage coming out made her look up. Kairi walked over to the conveyor belt and waited to see her small blue suitcase. She grabbed one that looked like it and checked the tag. Sure enough it was hers. Dragging it behind her, she walked to the car rental place.  
"Hello sir, I would like to rent a car, preferably a blue one." Kairi said  
"Uh, let me see what I have. Yes we do have one car available that is blue. It's a blue sedan. Hope you like it ma'am." Said the clerk at the desk. She took the keys with the worn keychain that said; "Have a Good Day!" there was a small smiley face on it that looked like it was missing a few teeth. Kairi laughed and quickly caught the bus to the car rental parking lot. She found her blue sedan quickly and loaded her stuff inside. Then she stuck the key in the ignition and drove off.  
As the scenery whizzed past her, Kairi caught small glimpses of Flowers and Trees. She arrived on Hope Island later that day. As soon as her foot hit the ground and she breathed in the sweet sea air, she knew she was home. Moving towards the old dojo, she opened the doors.  
The sound of the bell caught the attention of her old sensei.  
"Hello, I'll be out soon to help you." Said a slightly crackly and old voice from the backroom.  
"Hello Sensei. Long time, no see." Replied Kairi, there was a crashing sound in the backroom and something shattered.  
"Kai...Kairi?" stammered the voice.  
"Yes sensei, it's Kairi." She softly said as she walked into the backroom and helped the old man clean up whatever he broke. Turns out it was a bowl of steaming ramen. "Sensei, you know that eating ramen is bad for your cholesterol. Especially since you add 2 teaspoons of salt. Uckk!"  
Kairi laughed and picked up the bowl fragments. Looking up, she saw her old sensei crying. "Oh, please don't cry, I know it's been along time, but you don't have to cry about it."  
He walked over and hugged his niece. It had been ten years. No letters to him and not even a telephone call. He had shrunk since the last time she saw him. Granted he was 45 when she last saw him. He came up to about her stomach.  
"This is not the Sensei Kaguroma I know." Kairi said the tears in her eyes rolling down and splashed on his small bald head. She giggled and he looked up.  
"Stop that missy!" he said chuckling. It's true he was going bald. Then when the hug stopped, he remembered the letter he had received. "Here you go Kairi; I was mailed this and told to give it to you when you returned."  
He went to the backroom and returned with a small crinkled envelope. Handing it to Kairi, her heart beat faster in her chest as she read who it was from.  
Sora. Kairi thought  
Opening the letter and pulling out the old tea stained paper, she read it and began to cry. The letter was from Sora and it was truly touching.  
_ Dearest Kairi,  
If you are reading this, you are probably back for our reunion. You left so fast after school let out. I never had the chance to express my feelings to you completely. If you had stayed I probably would have asked you to marry me when we turned twenty. The fates weren't smiling on me then, and you left me. I was terribly sad and tried to find out where you went. When I finally found out which college, you had finished your schooling and were leaving to go abroad. I looked so long for you, but alas I failed. I would very much like to meet you again. Even after the reunion. Please meet me the day after the reunion at the small coffee shop.  
Yours Forever,  
Sora_  
  
Kairi began to cry, and think. Did he really love me? Does he still love me? Folding the letter and shoving it in her picket, Kairi then wiped her tears away. She hugged Sensei Kaguroma one last time.  
"I'm sorry I have to go. I'll stop by later and again before I leave."  
"Oh, ok Kairi. Hope you have fun at the reunion. Knock em' dead killer!" Kaguroma said as he snuck away to make more salty ramen noodles.  
"Don't you dare go make more salty noodles." Kairi said as she turned to him and glared.  
"What made you think that? Please you know me better Kairi."  
"Exactly. Now I'm gonna leave you. I have connections and if I hear you am I'll knock you out!"  
Kairi chuckled as she walked out the door. She walked into her car and started it up. Driving to her old house, she entered and was swarmed around by her family. Hugs and Kisses were exchanged. Tears were shed and finally the commotion died down. Kairi was taken to her old room and that was where she would be staying. It hadn't changed much from when she last left it. The only difference was it was clean. Unpacking, Kairi felt her letter in her pocket. Taking it out and setting it in her dresser drawer, Kairi began to undress and change. Tomorrow was the day of the reunion. She needed to get her sleep.  
The next morning, Kairi woke up at 8:00am. The reunion was later that day at 9:00. She quietly crept out into the hallway. Looking at the rail with earnest eyes, she sat on it and slid down. Except, this time, she fell flat on her face. With a loud thump, she landed and she gasped. Covering her mouth, she silently laughed. She was also in pain but more laughing. Getting up, she scooted to the kitchen and made a glass of water. She drank it slowly and savored the taste. Putting the glass down, she went upstairs and got dressed in shorts and a white tank. She slid in her white sandals and then threw on a sun hat. Walking out the door, she grabbed her purse. She walked to the "mall" and went into the dress shop. The door beeped as she walked in the store. Looking around, nothing really caught her eye. Then there it was, sitting in the window like a sign from god. A beautiful strapless crème colored dress, there were small white bead flowers on the bottom half. The shoes were crème colored too. Kairi walked closer and saw that there was also a pearl necklace. There was also beautiful crème colored gloves. It was beautiful. She looked at the price tag and gasped.  
_ 1000 DOLLARS!!!!! WHAT?!_ Kairi thought as she looked from the tag to the dress. It was very very lovely. Sighing, she asked a nearby store hand if they could help her find a dress in her size.  
"I'm a size 4 if you have it. Thank you." Kairi said as she dug for her check book. It was bad enough it was 1000 dollars, but it was also white. This meant: EASY TO GET SPILLS ON!  
The lady returned with a dress her size. Kairi paid for it and walked home. Looking at the clock, she sighed. It was only 10:00am. She put the dress hanging in her closet. Then she left the house again and walked down the beach. It was very lovely and breathe taking. Then Kairi stopped completely. This was the same spot that Sora had taken her virginity. Leaning down, Kairi touched the sand and let it pass through her fingers. She just got an inspiration. Running back home, she grabbed a small bottle and ran back to the same spot. She had marked it so she wouldn't lose it. Then she scooped some into the bottle and caped it. She would give it to Sora as a token of her love. Looking up, Kairi saw the Secret Place. She got up and walked to it. Crawling into the hole, she exited into a big cave. There were thousands of drawings on the walls. One drawing in the corner caught her eye. It was of her and sora, cuddling on the beach. Kairi felt tears sliding down her cheeks. There was a rock on the ground. Walking over to an empty spot, she began to draw.  
By the time she got back, it was noon. Her mom and dad were up and eating their lunch.  
"Good afternoon Mother, Father."  
"Afternoon Kai," they said. They were reading the paper. Kairi ate her sandwich and then went upstairs. She set her clock for 8:00 pm. She needed an hour to get ready. Then, closing her eyes, she fell into a sleep, dreaming of the drawings in the Secret Place.  
**BEEP! BEEP!** Sounded off Kairi's alarm as it went off. Groggily, Kairi pressed the off button and got up. Taking a shower, Kairi rinsed off and cleaned her hair. Stepping out, she wrapped her self in a towel and blow dried her hair. Styling it so it was slightly spiky at the end, Kairi began to attach her make-up. Kairi put on her two step lipstick. It was a light shade of pinkish red. Kairi touched-up her cheeks and eyes.  
Then, she slid into her dress. Sliding on the gloves and clipping the pearl necklace around her neck, Kai admired herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. Kairi slid on her stockings and then her high heels.  
Walking down the steps, her mother came out of the kitchen and began to cry. Her baby looked so beautiful. Kairi walked down the steps and hugged her mother. It was 8:45 pm now. She had enough time to row to the Destiny Island.  
The time she arrived, the dance/reunion was starting. She saw all of her old friends. Every one, but sora. He had to be here somewhere. Kairi put it off. She and selphie had some catching up to do.  
"Hello everyone, My name is Nick, If you remember. I have changed a lot and I am a successful business man. Well I would now like to give a short speech, in honor of our class, the class of 2009."  
"Here Here!" everyone yelled  
_ "Peace Pot, TeuqilA shot, JesuS loves us stoned or not. Sex, drugs, rock n' roll...Speed, weed, birth controL. Lifes a bitch n' then you die, we aren't wimps-so we don't cry.. Party hard, rock n' roll, we're the clAss you can't control. The girls are fuN, the guys are fine, we're the class of 2009_!" Said nick.  
Everyone roared with laughter. Nick WAS still the same after all this time. He was ushered off the stage my Mrs. W.  
The music began to play and everyone danced. Kairi stood off to the side. Then after 3 songs, she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"Sora?" she said as she whirled around. It wasn't sora, but riku. Turns out he and Selphie almost got married, but decided against it.  
"Hey Kai. Man you look good." Riku said as he hugged her  
"Thank you Riku, You look good your self. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Sora is." Kairi said, looking around.  
"Yeah, I saw him over by the punch bowl. Good ole Sora." Riku said. Kairi looked over at the punch bowl and saw one man standing there. Could it have been sora? His hair wasn't spiky though. Well it was, a bit around the corners. Maybe it was him! Kairi thanked Riku and ran off to the punch bowl. Tapping the man on the shoulders, she asked, "Sora?"  
He turned around and sure enough, it was sora. Goofy grin and all.  
"Kai?! Is that you?" Sora said, dropping his punch. He blushed and picked up the cup.  
Kairi Hugged him and said, "Good to see you again Sora. It's been only 10 years, that's long enough for me though."  
Sora and Kairi hugged and kissed. They even shared a few dances. Then Kairi looked in her purse and pulled out a bottle of sand with a ribbon on it.  
"Here you go Sora; I thought you might like it." Kairi said handing over the bottle. Sora took it and looked at her. "It's sand from the beach, from the spot where we made love."  
Sora looked at the bottle and smiled. He hugged Kairi and small tears rolled down his face, splashing onto hers. She cried too. They hugged each other until sora broke the kiss. He put both his hands on her face and leaned down for a kiss, His lips touched hers in a soft loving kiss. Then the kiss intensified. It grew hungrier and hotter. Their tongues battled each other.  
When they broke the kiss, Kairi and Sora were breathless. Sora hugged Kairi and they danced. Then, after the reunion, Kairi and Sora went to his house. They entered the house and kissed each other. They passionately kissed and undressed each other. They landed on the bed and began to join together as one again.  
"Take me Sora! Oh take me!" Kairi screamed  
Kairi's screams and Sora's moans mixed together as they had sex, climaxing in each other's body. They panted and cuddled.  
Kairi thought back to the picture she carved in the secret place. It was a picture of her and Sora Kissing, a heart in drawn in the middle of their chest. In the heart was a paupu fruit. Symbolizing that they loved each other and they would always be together.  
  
_ When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy  
  
Are confusing me  
  
That's when you came to me and said,  
  
Wish I could prove I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
It's enough when I say so  
  
And maybe some things are that simple  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
_

The End


End file.
